


five times Daisy misinterprets a situation (and one time she really doesn't)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: "modern", Bobbi and Hunter are modern, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, OT3, these are apparently my accidental ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Daisy misinterprets a situation (and one time she really doesn't)

_1._

Daisy's just looking for Mack, okay, because he's her partner and she needs him for a mission brief with Coulson. She finds him in the lab, which isn't surprising, because Bobbi works in the lab now (Bobbi's  _Doctor Morse_ , in the lab, and Daisy has to admit, she loves Bobbi in that lab coat) and Mack and Bobbi are always hanging out.

Except. Except. They haven't noticed she's there, and Bobbi has her back to Skye but she's ducking her head, laughing, and Daisy can only see Mack's face. His expression is-  _unmistakable_ , Daisy thinks, and her heart hurts a little, because Mack's smiling down at Bobbi and his eyes are shining with it.  _It's love_ , Daisy thinks, of  _course_ it's love, and it takes her breath away. 

Bobbi grabs Mack's arm, and he grins, rests his hand on her shoulder, and Daisy thinks she should leave before she interrupts, but Mack spots her, raises his eyebrows.

"Hey, Daisy, what's up?" he says, and she pulls herself together, gives them what she hopes is a neutral expression.

"Briefing in Coulson's office," she tells them, and that's that.

Later, though, while she and Mack are on the way to their mission, she tries, very cautiously, to bring it up. Mack's her  _friend_ , okay, she's curious.

"So, Hunter and Bobbi, were they always a  _thing_?" Mack laughs.

"I mean, I've known Bobbi before she met Hunter, but yeah, ever since Dubai, they've sure been a thing since then. Off and on like clockwork." 

"Huh," Daisy says lightly. "And you and Bobbi, before Dubai, you never..."

"Are you kidding me, Agent Johnson? Nah, we were all business. SHIELD was different back then."

"Right," Daisy says. "Right."

 

_2._

They've got the night off for once, and everyone's chilling in the team lounge. It's  _nice_ , Daisy thinks, it really is, even if Coulson's squirrelling himself away in his office again.

"Whatever, Hunter, that's a terrible movie and you know it," Bobbi says, and Hunter snaps back.

"Thanks, Bob, you know how I appreciate your enthusiasm for things I genuinely like," he grouses, and Daisy rolls her eyes, because come  _on_ , every time, really? She glances over at Mack, expecting him to look... she doesn't know, maybe frustrated by their bickering? A little upset? 

His face is not upset. His face is full of amusement and tenderness. He's watching the argument with what Daisy thinks looks like  _affection_. The affection of someone who's watched his friends go through this dance a million times, Daisy thinks, but it feels like more than that, somehow, and she doesn't know  _how_. She doesn't know how to reconcile this expression with the unrequited love she saw written all over Mack's face a week ago.

She throws a handful of popcorn at them, instead. "Come on," she says, "enough fighting, just have another beer and we'll vote democratically on a movie, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Bobbi laughs, and Hunter picks popcorn out of her hair, and Mack gets up to go get more beers. He comes back carrying a six-pack, passes one to Daisy and sits down on the couch next to Hunter.

"Shift over," he grumbles, and they  _do._ Bobbi swings her feet up, stretches out across Hunter's lap until her feet are resting on Mack's thigh, and Daisy takes a pull of her beer, frowns to herself, reconsiders the situation. She's pretty sure if she were hopelessly in love with one of her best friends, she wouldn't be so- so  _cool_ about the whole thing. Maybe Mack's just a way better person than she is.

 

_3._

All Daisy wants to do is have a work out, okay. She's got some pent-up anger about working with Price, and she just wants to smack a punching bag until she feels like she won't march into Coulson's office and yell at him.

She doesn't expect to find Mack and Bobbi sparring, and she's not feeling personable right now, so she pauses when she sees them, hangs back just a little. They're circling each other, have clearly been fighting for a while based on the sweat they've built up, and Daisy didn't know how Bobbi's rehab is going but it's clearly going well given how lightly she dances around Mack, throws a kick and then a punch and then another kick that sweeps his feet out from under him. It's a great move; Daisy wonders if she should ask Bobbi to try sparring with her, sometime. She misses May's training sessions like she never thought she would, actually.

Mack pushes back onto his feet, and Bobbi takes him down again, rolls into it to pin him on the mats. 

"Okay, okay," Daisy hears him say, breathless. "You win, Barbara."

"Don't I always?" Bobbi teases, presses her weight into Mack just a little more, and then she's leaning into him, kissing the corner of his mouth, and wow,  _that_ was unexpected, Daisy thinks. Maybe Bobbi and Hunter are in an off-again phase? Mack kisses back, arches up into Bobbi and grabs her hips, kisses her harder.  _Huh_. They're kissing like this isn't a new thing, Daisy observes to herself, they kiss with the ease of familiarity, and it'd be really nice if she wasn't also kind of mad about it on Mack's behalf. He's her buddy. It's not fair for Bobbi to use him as a back-up when she's not on with Hunter.

A work out is clearly not in the cards, though, because Daisy is  _so_ not interrupting this. Maybe she'll go play furious video games for a while, or maybe she'll go pick a fight with Coulson after all.  _Mature_ , she sighs to herself,  _real mature, Daisy Johnson, great leadership material_ , and resolves to go with the video game option.

 

_4._

"Will you let me drive this time?" Daisy asks, and Mack gives her a look. "Come on! I'm a great driver! Let me drive the SUV!"

"You're the muscle," Mack points out, "if I drive, then you can do a drive-by power-hit if we need you to," and actually, that's a great point, so she concedes, tosses him the keys. He opens the driver door and then pauses, glances over at her, cracks up, and she's so, so confused.

The back door opens, and Bobbi and Hunter slide out, looking dishevelled. Bobbi's hair is more out of place than Daisy's ever seen it, and Hunter's shirtless.

" _Oh_ ," Daisy says. "Right. Okay." Clearly not an off-again phase, then, she thinks to herself, and now this is getting super confusing, actually.

"You know you both have perfectly decent bunks you could be using, right?" Mack tells them, still chuckling. "Always with the back seats of SUVs. Now Tremors and I have to go on mission in a car you two have just been making out in."

"Oh, that's not all we were doing," Hunter smirks, and then, " _ouch_ , Bob, you didn't need to go that far, bloody hell." Bobbi smiles serenely as if she hasn't just elbowed him in the sternum, and Daisy thinks, she so did not need to be involved in this situation. Hunter has a bruise coming up dark at the base of his throat, and Daisy can recognize a bite mark when she sees one. 

"Thanks, Lance," Mack says, puts a hand on his shoulder, and the way he runs his hand along Hunter's bare skin, slots his fingers into the hollow of his collarbone, it's a little more intimate than Daisy's expecting. "Go put some clothes on, we've actually got a mission to run."

 

_5._

Daisy definitely did not pull inventory duty. She's just coming down to the workshop to see if Mack has figured out that crate of new tech yet. She's not going to let him get her doing his inventory, okay, that's what Hunter is for.

She doesn't expect to turn the corner and see, from behind the door, Hunter leaning against Mack's worktable, lazily writing out the checklist, in nothing but his white singlet and jeans, but that brings her to a halt. (She's got  _eyes_ , okay, Hunter's attractive, in an annoying kind of way. His shoulders, at least, are definitely nothing to complain about. She gets what Bobbi's about. Mostly.)

"I cannot believe you suckered me into this again, mate," he says, and Mack laughs, puts down his tools and steps closer.

"Lance, buddy, I hate to break this to you but it is  _fairly easy_ to sucker you into, I don't know, pretty much anything," he says.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Well, you, last night, for one," Mack tells him, and Daisy's confused until she sees Mack slide a hand around the back of Hunter's neck, pull him in for a slow kiss. It's all muscles and bare skin and tight cotton singlets and Daisy  _seriously has to get out of here_ before her brain explodes. Then Mack's pushing Hunter up onto the workbench, mouthing kisses down his throat, and god, yep, Daisy's out of here, and also has no idea what the  _fuck_  is going on with those three.

 

_(and one)_

Sometimes Daisy just can't sleep, and that's fine, it doesn't frustrate her that much, she usually just gets up and goes for a walk through the base. Glass of water, watch some late-night television, that sort of thing. The base is quiet, although she sees that Coulson's office light is still on, and she thinks, jeez, Coulson, get some sleep already.

She doesn't expect to walk through the lounge door to find three people pressed against each other on the couch, making out furiously, but okay, that's a thing that just happened.

"...Daisy," Hunter says, sounding breathless, and pulls his hand out from under Mack's shirt. Bobbi leans back from where she's sitting in Mack's lap, smooths her hair down. Mack just looks amused.

"Uh," Daisy says, coherently. "Hi. I'll just... never mind." She turns to leave, because this is just... this explains a lot, actually, but it's still  _private_.

"Hey Tremors?" Mack calls after her. "You mind keeping this quiet?"

"Yeah," she says. "Sure. Sure. You, um, might want to take it to your bunk, though? I hear you have three  _perfectly decent_ options." Mack cracks up, mimes a salute, and Daisy smirks, leaves them to it.

"So," she hears Mack say. "What about it? Your bunk or mine?"

"Mine's bigger," Bobbi says, "and also, oh my god, Mack, your poor partner. Daisy looked  _shellshocked_."

"She's been eyeing us up for weeks trying to figure it out," Mack shrugs. "Now she knows, right?"  _Right_ , Daisy thinks,  _ever since_ _Dubai_.


End file.
